<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billie the Kid by dystini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138163">Billie the Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini'>dystini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IndyCar RPF, Young Guns (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix some of the #TeamDiscord boys and my usual OFC with the Young Guns 2 movie?  This happens.  This idea bit me and wouldn't let go until I wrote it.</p><p>If you're not familiar with the movie, it's loosely based on the story of Billy the Kid.  </p><p>There's some explicit sex and some funny parts but be warned that it gets pretty bittersweet in the end. Also, due to the #LCQLeague boys' choice to place their fictional Tsukuba County in the state of Georgia, Florida is what Mexico was in the movie.  Just go with it.</p><p>Mentions of potential death and potential rape, but not on screen and the mentions are not graphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billie the Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vigilante, outlaw, criminal, murderer. Yes, she’d been called all these things. She called herself a Regulator. Yes, she’d killed 21 men. Every one of them had deserved it. Swindlers, cheats, scoundrels, scum. Yes, she was the Terror of Tsukuba County. She and her boys roamed the Georgian countryside dealing their own form of justice.</p><p>Things were getting bad for the gang. The new governor was set on cleaning up the state and people like her were no longer welcome.</p><p>“Alright boys. Things are getting a bit hot here. I think it’s time we cut outta here. Go to Old Florida. I know an old trail that’ll get us there.” Billie declared. “Let’s saddle up.”</p><p>“I’m not coming.” Conor said. “Gonna open up an eatin’ house while my name’s still good.”</p><p>She was shocked. She and Conor had been together since the beginning, even before the beginning. Back when there was still innocence. They were each other’s first in so many things. Their history ran deep.</p><p>“Come on, Conor.” She walked up to him, laying a hand gently on his chest. “You’re one of us. You’ve always been one of us.” She kissed him softly, her hand moving to caress his bearded cheek.</p><p>“Always will be, Billie.” He nuzzled into her hand. “But I gotta do this.”</p><p>She looked up into his eyes, seeing both regret and determination there.” She sighed. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“I know.” he answered with a sad smile.</p><p>She and the rest of her boys rode off. Conor stood watching until he could no longer see them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soon after, Conor was summoned to see the new governor.</p><p>“I have a proposal for you.” the richly dressed man said. “I find myself in need a new Sheriff. One that knows Billie the Kid’s patterns. You are familiar with her patterns?”</p><p>“I just want to open up my eatin’ house and live a quiet life.” Conor protested. A quiet life with her, the voice in the back of his head added. Maybe a family. A pipe dream, to be sure, yet he clung to it.</p><p>“Come on now, we both know you’re guilty of half the things she got credit for. You’ll get $500 now and $500 after you bring her in, plus a full pardon.”</p><p>Bring her in? To be put on trial and sentenced and hung….killed. No, he couldn’t do that. But $1000 and a pardon. He could do so much with that. Live a proper life.</p><p>“Of course, if you say no...” the pompous man continued, waving a hand to the side where several armed men waited.</p><p>What choice did he have? But maybe, somehow, he could save her...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The gang camped in a ruined old shack that night. As the boys spread out their bedrolls, she stood staring up at the stars.</p><p>“Thinking big thoughts?” James teased her.</p><p>“Wondering if history will remember me or if I’m just one star among many in the sky.”</p><p>“You’ll be remembered, Billie. Outlaw Princess.”</p><p>She laughed, pushing away her melancholy thoughts.</p><p>James grinned at her, pulling her into his arms as his lips descended on hers. “You up for a quick ride before bed?”</p><p>“Always, my faithful steed.”</p><p>He gave a fair imitation of a horse’s neigh as he pulled her inside, drawing her down with him onto his bedroll. He unbuckled her gun belt, setting it aside before pulling up her shirt to caress her breasts. She kissed him hungrily, fingers fumbling at the fastening of his pants. She got them open and pulled his cock out, rubbing her palm against it. He groaned, thrusting against her hand. She unfastened her pants, pulling one leg free so she could mount him.</p><p>“Ride me, darling.” he purred.</p><p>She guided his cock inside herself slowly, wet enough just from thinking about fucking him. They both moaned softly as she bottomed out, sitting firmly against him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips once more as she began to move. She broke the kiss to sit up, bracing her hands on his chest. She began moving faster and harder, his hands on her hips steadying her. She rode him hard and fast, both of them panting hard between stifled moans. She leaned back a bit as he slid one hand from her hip to her center, seeking out her clit. He rubbed it and she threw her head back, crying her pleasure out into the darkness. He followed her moments later with a guttural groan.</p><p>They quickly cleaned up and fixed their clothing. James spooned up behind her as they settled into their bedrolls and fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning the gang was woken by shots ringing out.</p><p>“How could he?” she raged, shooting another hole in the newspaper. “He just wants to make himself famous. To be known, like me.” She knew that wasn’t true, that it wasn’t about fame. Still, the betrayal cut deep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Conor found himself encumbered by idjits. The governor saw fit to provide him with some men. To help, or so they said. He knew that they were also there to keep an eye on him.</p><p>They arrived at that same old shack later that day. He investigated the place, finding evidence of a recent fire but no other clues until he spotted it. Hanging from a bush, a pouch, a very familiar pouch. One he’d given her long ago. He opened it, finding a newspaper. He smoothed out the crumpled sheet, his own face stared back at him, or would have, had she not shot out the eyes.</p><p>She was pissed, and he couldn’t blame her, not really. He was between a rock and a hard place. His life or hers. He couldn’t decide if he’d made the right choice.</p><p>In any case, pissed as she was, there was only one place she’d go. The place she always went to work off her anger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The gang rode into the little town. A sign stood on the outskirts. “White Oaks. We will not tolerate scum.” The townsfolk gave them dirty looks as they rode past.</p><p>“Look at all these wicked ones.” the proprietor of the place exclaimed as the gang swaggered into the building, a sign over the bar proclaiming the place to be the Wild Horse Pass Gentlemen’s Club. “Are you wicked and wanted or just plain wicked?</p><p>“$1000 on me.” Billie exclaimed.</p><p>“I heard $500.”</p><p>“You heard wrong.” she countered with pride. “Good to see you, Alex.” She let the man pull her into a tight hug.</p><p>“It’s been too long, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I know. Place is different.”</p><p>“2011 souls in the town and a lot of up east money. Lot’s changed in this town. It’s gone respectable.”</p><p>“You’re not telling me you’ve gone respectable, Alex?”</p><p>“Well, to the eye that don’t know better. Yeah, I have.”</p><p>She shook her head, pulling the man’s head down into a fiery kiss. “Show me how not respectable you are.”</p><p>As Alex led her up the stairs, she looked back. “Have yourself some fun, boys.” waving towards Alex’s scantily clad men and women scattered around the room.</p><p>She followed Alex into the room, pouncing on him the moment he closed the door. She pulled at his clothing. “You’re wearing too many damn clothes.” she complained.</p><p>He pushed her gently onto the bed. “It’s what a man’s gotta do to look respectable these days.”</p><p>She leaned back, watching with half-lidded eyes as he undressed, layer by layer, until he was finally bared to her view.</p><p>“You look delicious.” she growled as he strut towards her.</p><p>“And you smell decidedly not delicious.” he sniffed delicately as he got near. “Into the bath with you, sweetheart.”</p><p>She allowed Alex to bathe her, luxuriating in the feel of getting clean and in hot water, such a delight, compared to the cold streams she usually bathed in.</p><p>He leaned over the low tub and she couldn’t help herself, ducking to catch his cock between her lips. He stayed in place, letting her have her fun for a bit, before swatting her shoulder as he moved away. “Enough of that”</p><p>He helped her out of the tub, drying her, before leading her back to the bed. She made herself comfortable, crooking a finger at him in invitation. He crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up her leg, burying his face in between her thighs. She mewed as his tongue found her clit, moaned as he slid a finger inside her. He knew her well, where and how to touch her and it did not take him long to have her writhing on the bed and crying out her release.</p><p>He pulled away, not giving her any time to recover before he drove his cock inside of her, pushing her legs up and wide as he pounded her into the bed. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she keened, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. He fucked her hard and fast, until she was limp and languid beneath him, all the tension and anger drained out of her. Only then did he let himself finish.</p><p>He tenderly cleaned her up before attending to his own needs, joining her in bed when he was finished. She slept, feeling safe in his arms.</p><p>She woke in the morning with a cat-like stretch, feeling more rested than she had in quite some time, more able to face the reality of her life. She rolled over to face Alex, finding him already awake and watching her.</p><p>“So….Conor.” he commented.</p><p>“Yes, Conor. You know he’ll come here. He knows me all too well.”</p><p>“And now he’s the law. I’ll be prepared.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s past time I leave this town.</p><p>He gave her a soft kiss. “Come on, you and your boys should get going.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That evening Conor arrived at the brothel. He found Alex inside, waiting, sipping from a glass of bourbon. Conor poured himself a glass.</p><p>“Did you entertain her?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Alex couldn’t keep the note of satisfaction out of his voice.</p><p>“Remember the time you, me and her locked all the doors and stayed up til the sun, naked as jaybirds, fucking and drinking and breaking up the place? And there was no law?</p><p>“Watching you fuck her used to get me hotter than a ten-peckered owl. But I don’t share with the law.”</p><p>“And I don’t keep with whores no more so ain’t we both content.”</p><p>Conor splashed the rest of his drink on the wall, grabbing bottles and pouring them over everything. “Alexander Rossi, the citizens of White Oaks have proclaimed this place the Devil’s den. As Sheriff of Tsukuba County I have to honor and protect their civic virtue.” He struck a match and set the place on fire.</p><p>Alex shot to his feet. “I’ll show them what my civic virtue looks like.” He started stripping off his clothing. “All those uptight, tenderfooted fools, with their up east shinplasters and their Sunday clothes with the preacher at the back door by morning to see if they’ve got the Connecticut blue laws tattooed on their lily-white buttocks.”</p><p>He strode out the door, his tall, nude, fit body gleaming in the moonlight. Gasps sounded from the assembled crowd, more than one woman nearly fainting, as he stood proudly on display at the top of the porch stairs, the building burning behind him. He stalked down to his waiting horse and mounted it gracefully.</p><p>“White Oaks, you can kiss my ass.” he declared as he rode away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The gang was meandering their way south, relaxed and in no hurry. Coming to the top of a hill, shots rang out and they could see riders not far away. They turned and galloped away, following Billie as she led them to shelter. They were soon nearly surrounded.</p><p>She paced back and forth in the confined space, desperately trying to come up with a plan.</p><p>“You’ve got to go, Billie.” James urged.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you guys here.”</p><p>“I can’t stand to think of what might happen to you if you’re captured.” He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her.</p><p>“You’ll all be hanged if you’re captured. Do you think I could live with that?”</p><p>“There are worse things than death for you in captivity.” He cupped her face tenderly. “Please, go. For me.”</p><p>She could see the devotion and affection he felt for her in his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go. For you.” Their lips met in a frantic kiss.</p><p>He pushed her out the back door and she ran for her life, scrambling through the brush to safety. She watched, hidden, tears running down her face, as her boys were captured, tied up and led away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Conor watched, outwardly impassive, as the gang was led away by the government men. Inside he was screaming. These were his friends, some of them nearly brothers and he was sending them to their deaths.</p><p>The government men laughed and joked as they dragged her boys away. Their leader looked at Conor. “Only the bitch left. I hope they’ll let me have a go when we bring her in.” There was a challenge in the man’s voice.</p><p>Conor turned away without answering. He met James’ eyes, unsurprised by the hate he saw there. A single tear slid down his face, ignored.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She made her way to the village, the one she always came back to, the only place she could almost call home. She was alone for the first time in years, all of her boys gone, captured and for all she knew, dead. Except Conor. Who was hunting her. She was about ready to give up, let him take her.</p><p>The door to her room opened, a figure silhouetted in the moonlight shining through the doorway. She recognized him. How could she not? She knew him almost as well as she knew herself and he knew her the same way.</p><p>“Conor.”</p><p>“Billie.”</p><p>“So this is it, then.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Could you do me one last favor?</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Fuck me like you used to, for old time’s sake?”</p><p>He didn’t answer in words, simply stripping off his clothes. She met him at the foot of the bed. He cupped her cheek, their lips meeting in a simple, unhurried kiss. His lips slowly slid down her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. His hands skimmed over her curves, coming to rest on her hips. A little pressure from his hands encouraged her to sit on the bed.. She scooted back as he leaned over her. He followed, laying beside her.</p><p>Soft moonlight was their only source of light as they explored each other’s bodies. Silent, no words needed between them, only soft moans and cries as his hand dipped between her thighs. He needed no invitation to climb between her legs, to thrust his cock inside her. She welcomed him, arms and legs wrapped around him, nipping and nuzzling at his neck and shoulder. He fucked her slowly, as if they had all the time in the world and she let him, wanting this moment to last as long as it could.</p><p>Eventually, their bodies made their needs known and their actions became frenzied and frantic, her cries and his moans filling the air. All too soon it was over. He hovered over her, brushing his lips against her, pressing his forehead to hers as their breathing slowed, loathe to pull out and end their intimate connection.</p><p>The time came when he could no longer hold himself up and he had to withdraw, falling onto the bed beside her. She immediately draped herself over him and he wrapped an arm around her. Her head rested on his chest, the fingers of their free hands intertwined.</p><p>They lay there, both lost in memories of days and nights gone by. Her eyes drifted shut and she knew no more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Conor watched as the simple pine box was placed in the ground. He walked away during the sermon, unable to listen. He went back to his horse, only to find it gone, stolen. He smiled, hearing her voice in his head.</p><p>“I never stole a horse from someone I didn’t like. If I didn’t like them I wouldn’t even bother.”</p><p>She didn’t like him. He knew that. He remembered the last words she said to him. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>